This invention relates to providing a system for preventing spilled beverages from disposable cup lids. More particularly this invention relates to providing a system to assist in preventing sporadic liquid spillage of beverages that are contained in disposable paper or Styrofoam cups.
The prevalence of retail sites offering hot beverage products has greatly increased in the recent decade. In many urban centers of the United States, a retail coffee store seemingly occupies the corner of most street intersections, a testament to the frequency with which coffee consumers purchase such products. A majority of these products are served at a temperature hot enough to cause burns or, at a minimum, significant discomfort if spilled on the skin. Hot beverages, such as coffee, are maintained at or near the boiling temperature prior to service. A beverage at a temperature of greater than 80-degrees Centigrade has the potential to scald or otherwise damage the skin if spilled.
Typically, the hot beverage products are served in a“to-go-style” cup, comprising a disposable cup and “drink-through-type” lid. The lid comprises an oval (non-circular) sipping aperture providing access to the beverage. Often, while the cup is at three quarter or greater liquid level, the beverage contained within can leak out of the oval-shaped sipping aperture. This generally occurs while the container is placed in a moving vehicle within a standard cup-holding device such as is found in most modem vehicles. While the vehicle is in motion, bumps in the road, turning, stopping and acceleration cause the liquid to splash or spill out of the cup lid through the oval mouth opening.
Clearly, a need exists for a system adapted to prevent this common over spillage while driving, and as an aid in preventing coffee stains from ruining clothing, seat fabric, flooring, carpeting and plastic within the immediate area of the cup holder of a vehicle.